


Three's Company

by EeveeDream



Category: Mystic Destinies: Serendipity of Aeons (Video Game)
Genre: Cum Play, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 08:55:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13384425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EeveeDream/pseuds/EeveeDream
Summary: A few days ago, you and Isao had been playing a game of “Never Have I Ever”. Halfway through the game, the topic of threesomes came up and you admitted that, while you have never been in a threesome with two guys before, you had always been curious about trying it. Isao didn’t say much of it, just asked you a bit more in terms of your preferences for the event. You didn’t think he was going to one day show up with his hot friend at your door for a fun evening.





	Three's Company

“Don’t worry, love, I’m here.”

The soothing voice of your boyfriend, Isao, helped to calm your nerves as you laid on your side between him and his friend. Your heart was beating in your ears, but not just for nervousness.

You were  _ excited _ .

A few days ago, you and Isao had been playing a game of “Never Have I Ever”. Halfway through the game, the topic of threesomes came up and you admitted that, while you have never been in a threesome with two guys before, you had always been curious about trying it. Isao didn’t say much of it, just asked you a bit more in terms of your preferences for the event. You didn’t think he was going to one day show up with his hot friend at your door for a fun evening.

Shinji was a great guy, really. They showed up in the afternoon to allow you to talk and get used to Shinji as a person. It was only after you got comfortable with him that Isao, his eyes showing a bit more lust than intended, suggested that you guys get started. You felt giddy, like hot and cold butterflies were fluttering around within your belly, and after a few moments of the two asking if you were ready, you finally confirmed that, yes, you were ready to do this.

You had no idea how threesomes even started, if you were to be honest. You asked them this, and after a few silent giggles from the pair, Shinji suggested that you all start laying down, with you in the middle. That was the whole goal, after all. It sounded like a good idea, so after stripping of jackets and sweaters and some extra accessories, the three of you were now laying on your sides, with you facing Isao and Shinji laying behind you. You were looking nervous, so Isao reached out, cupping your cheek and leaning forward to kiss you.

“I’m here, love,” he said gently. “Just say the safe word, and we’ll stop, alright?” He looked over you at Shinji for confirmation.

“Yup, just say the word,” you heard behind you, the deep timbre of his voice sinking into your core. You take a shaky breath and nod, signalling you being ready, before you feel Shinji gently brush your hair away from your neck and lean forward.

The gentle brush of lips against your skin from behind you nearly distracted you from the kiss Isao soon planted on your lips. Their movements were slow, with each guy touching a different part of your body. Isao’s hand slowly trailed up to cup one breast over your shirt while Shinji’s hand trailed down to settle on your hips. His thumb rubbed the skin just under your shirt, and you were surprised at how fast you were reacting to their caresses. Your body soon felt hot, pressed in between two fine men who were carefully warming you up with their lips and fingers without even stripping you.

You wondered if they had done this before when Shinji pulled you back into him, rubbing his hard dick against your ass. You gasped against Isao’s lips, almost moaning at the sensation, causing your boyfriend to chuckle. 

“Wow, already?” He said, an amused smirk on his lips as his brushed his thumb over a nipple through your shirt, eagerly taking in your expressions and sounds. “This is going to be fun~” 

Shinji grunted in reply, smirking as he licked and nipped his way across your neck. Your eyes fluttered shut at the sensation, your breathing slowly becoming more uneven with each kiss. You soon heard the sound of a zipper pulling down, and when you opened your eyes, you saw Isao pulling out his length from his pants.

“Ignore me~” He sang as he softly stroked himself, hungrily watching as Shinji loved on your skin. You wanted to watch him, wanted to see as he rubbed the drop of precum across his red tip, but you couldn’t. Because, as soon as you opened your mouth to protest, Shinji surprised you by slipping his hand into the front of your pants. You gasped and bit back a loud moan as his skilled fingers slid past your folds, dodging the place you wanted him to touch the most.

“That’s it, focus on me~” He chuckled into your ear, nibbling it as he used the hand on your heat to pull you back into him once more. He groaned huskily in your ear, panting lightly as he began rubbing your clit and grinding against you at the same time.

You heard Isao groan when you whimpered and started to grind against Shinji’s hand, your breath catching in your throat at the sound. You risked peeking, and the sight was  _ so _ worth it. Isao was on his knees in front of you, and he had his hand wrapped tightly around his thick cock, slowly pumping himself as he watched with a lust filled gaze at Shinji pleasuring you and grinding against you at once. He noticed you watching him, and he slowed down the show for you, allowing you to see the drops of precum as they slowly dripped out of his cock and onto his hand. Your attention was sharply brought back to the man loving on you when Shinji bit your neck gently near your sweet spot.

“Ah, ah, ah~” He sang into your ear, hand slipping out of your pants. “Pay attention to  _ me _ ~”

You whimpered when he removed his hand from your wet sex, aching for him to touch you again, when he kissed you hotly, tongue slipping into your mouth with ease. You moaned into the kiss, head spinning as he seemed to contest Isao in kissing skills. It was hard for you to succumb to kisses alone, and yet, Isao and now Shinji were able to heat you up from the inside out with them. Did Isao tell him some things?

You don’t get the chance to dwell on that thought, as Shinji soon slipped away with a pleased hum, leaving you pouting at the man. Isao quickly took his place, though, and you turned just in time to see Shinji  _ also _ undoing his pants. Shinji saw you watching, and he smirked as he slowly pulled himself out of his jeans, sighing in relief as he stroked himself slowly and looked at you with lustful eyes. Isao nipped your neck, smirking when you gasped and bucked into his hand as it slipped into your pants. When he felt how wet you were, he groaned and pulled back from the kiss.

“ _ Fuck _ , Shinji,” he moaned, slipping a finger into your sex while watching you mewl and squirm. “She’s so wet already, look at her~” 

Shinji groaned as he watched you, raising the hand he rubbed you with to his mouth. You watched as his fingers slipped past his plump, pink lips, and he closed his eyes and hummed in pleasure, pumping himself faster. Isao smirked proudly as he watched his friend taste you. He chuckled, turning back to you and pulling his now soaked hand out of your jeans.

“Let’s get rid of these, yeah~?” He said, looking like a starved man about to have a meal as he lazily licked his fingers clean of you. He closed his eyes to savor your taste as his other hand reached down to undo your pants. He wasn’t alone in stripping you, as Shinji shifted closer on the bed and helped pull your pants off. He also took the initiative and pulled off your panties while you and Isao were busy with your shirt and bra. Soon, you were far under dressed compared to the two men, and you pouted at them when you realized it.

“Well, this is hardly fair,” you said, looking between their smug, hungry faces and their thick, hard cocks. Isao pretended to think.

“I don’t know, Shinji, would you say this is fair?” He asked, a sly smile on his lips. Shinji pulled the same trick, humming thoughtfully as his eyes slid over to you, raking across your form.

“Seems pretty fair to me, Isao~” He purred, not looking away from your eyes as he licked his bottom lip. You gulped as you soon realized that they were nowhere near done with you, and that they had so much more planned.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought~” Isao said as he switched positions, helping you sit up and sitting behind you. With you now between his legs, you wondered what they were planning. It soon became clear when Shinji got down on his elbows in front of you.

“Aha, she looks so shocked~” Shinji said to Isao as he shifted closer. You couldn’t even close your legs out of reflex, because Isao had hooked his legs under yours and held your legs wide open for the man between your knees. All you could do was whimper as Shinji ran a slow finger up your sex and Isao chuckled in your ear.

“Why don’t you show her what you can do, Shin~?” He growled lowly, his erection pressing into your back. He was getting off on seeing you being pleasured by another guy, you realized, and you couldn’t help the shiver that ran down your spine at the thought. Shinji continued to tease you for a little bit longer, parting your lips and blowing cold air on your clit and chuckling darkly when you whimpered and squirmed.

“Please stop teasing...!” You begged, wanting to close your eyes but unable to look away from the gorgeous sight. Shinji smirked up at you, shifting to get closer.

“As you wish~” He mumbled before licking a stripe up your dripping sex. You let out a cry of shock which melted into a moan as he worked his hot tongue on you. Isao wrapped one arm around your waist while his other hand reached up to squeeze one of your breasts. You couldn’t help the sounds that fell from your lips, and as you became louder, so did they. One of your hands ended up tangled in Shinji’s hair, and the other ended up in Isao’s as he laved his tongue against your neck.

Isao groaned and panted hotly against your neck as he slowly began to grind against your back, his fingers pinching your nipples before soothing them with the pad of his thumb. Slurps and moans came from between your legs as Shinji eagerly devoured you, eyes shut in pleasure as he closed his lips around your clit and sucked gently. He groaned when you moaned, sneaking a peek up at you to appreciate the view he had from between your legs. Shinji slipped two fingers inside of you at some point, and you bucked against his hand eagerly when he curled them up and rubbed your g-spot teasingly. You could feel the pressure building in your belly after several minutes, but as you got closer to your high, Shinji lifted his face from your sex, causing you to whimper with need.

“Think she deserves to come on my tongue, Isao?” He asked, making your eyes snap open as he lazily stroked your walls with his fingers. You could hear Isao hum in thought behind you, and you opened your mouth to protest when, instead of words, a shocked moan escaped you instead.

“Ah, ah! I’m talking to Isao~” He chided you, lifting his head from your thigh where he suddenly bit you. He smirked when your cheeks flushed deeper before he licked the spot to sooth it. “What say you, bud~?” Isao snickered, biting your shoulder lightly and enjoying the moan you made. 

“Hm...I don’t know… She doesn’t seem to  _ want _ it enough, you know~?” He smirked against your skin as you looked at Shinji desperately. You wanted it, you wanted it  _ badly _ . Shinji smirked and seemed to giggle at your desperation. He sat back up as he carefully slid his fingers out of you, licking them clean with slow, languid licks. You groaned at the erotic sight of him enjoying your juices, eyes shut as he moaned and sighed happily, as if he was enjoying a delicious meal. Isao’s legs kept you from rubbing your thighs together for delicious friction, and you weakly struggled against him with a small whine.

“She tastes amazing, Isao... _ fuck _ ,” He moaned, eyes fluttering open to look at you. His hand reached down to his cock, rock hard and throbbing, and he stroked it a few times with a sigh. “So wet, you could just slide right in...” Isao chuckled, carefully sitting you forward as he slid out from behind you.

“Let me have a taste~” He purred, switching positions with Shinji. Shinji quickly pulled his pants and boxer-briefs off before he got behind you, holding your arms to your sides as he wrapped his arms around your waist. His legs kept yours spread for Isao as he dipped his head down, getting comfortable on his elbows. Isao sighed happily as he parted your lower lips, wasting no time in slipping two fingers inside. 

“So good,” he whispered as he licked your clit, moaning as your juices hit his tongue. He wasn’t as teasing as Shinji was, as he knew exactly how you liked to be eaten out in order to reach your peak. He lapped and sucked, fingering you aggressively, causing you to cry out and arch away from Shinji. The man simply giggled, holding you firmly and planting burning, open mouthed kisses along any skin he could reach.

“Awww, so close~?” Shinji moaned into your ear as your breathing quickened and your sounds died down slightly. Isao chuckled against you, earning a particularly delicious sound from you that had Shinji grinding against your back.

“Too bad she won’t cum like this~” Isao said cheerfully, pulling away from you and shoving his wet fingers into his mouth. He let out a guttural moan at the flavor, licking as far as the back of his hand where your juices ran down his fingers. “I think she’s ready, Shin~ What do you think~? She’s so  _ beautiful  _ like this, really. I think she deserves our dicks now, don’t you think? She took our mouths and fingers so well~”

You were a mess, really. Your breathing was stuttered and uneven, your pupils blown with lust and everything felt so hot, hot,  _ hot  _ as you felt one of Shinji’s hands trail up to your breasts, massaging one in his huge, rough palm. He hummed and chuckled by your ear on purpose, feeling you shudder as his breath ghosted across your skin.

“I think that’s a great idea, Isao~” He said, licking the shell of your ear teasingly before carefully picking you up and turning you over on all fours. He faced you towards the edge of the bed, and you soon saw why: They both, with firm instructions for you not to move, got off the bed to finish stripping themselves of their clothes. Shinji just had to take off his shirt, and he tossed it aside with all the grace of a professional stripper. Isao had a bit more to remove, and as Shinji disappeared onto the bed behind you, expression full of dark promise, you couldn’t take your eyes off of Isao as he stripped and pumped himself several times in front of your face, just barely out of reach of your mouth.

You felt the bed shift under your legs, and you felt Shinji’s hands lift and angle your hips carefully. You felt something long, hot, and hard slide against your soaking wet sex. You clenched your muscles down on nothing, nearly whimpering a frustrated sob as the pair continued to tease you like this: Isao jerking off in front of your face, and Shinji rubbing his length against you.

“G-guys...please…!” You choked out, frustrated how at every move you made to get closer, they would always pull just out of reach with an evil tsk or laugh. “Please stop teasing…!” You felt a sting on your bottom as Shinji slapped your ass. You bit back a moan, only for Isao to lift your chin up to look at him.

“Now, now~ You know the rules~” He said, stroking your cheek. “Gotta make  _ plenty  _ of noise for us, love, especially for me~”

You couldn't even reply as Shinji took the liberty to slap your ass again, this time harder than before. Your body jerked at the impact, and you felt yourself grow wetter as you shyly let a pleased moan slip your lips. Isao gave a soft groan as Shinji rubbed the spot where he slapped you, soothing the reddened skin. A crack rang out as he hit you again, and again, and again, leaving you wrecked, breathless and deliciously sore. Panting, you risked a glance up at Isao as Shinji rubbed your ass, giving you a moment to breathe. His eyes were glazed over with lust as he stroked himself, watching Shinji as he worked on you.

He looked back down from his friend, eyes trailing along your arched back to your face, and when he saw your fucked out look, he grinned wickedly. He saw the need in your eyes as you eyed his dick, mouth slightly ajar as you dearly wished to suck it into your mouth and wreck him like he was wrecking you. He chuckled at the promise in your eyes, leaning forward to brush his tip against your lips. Precum smeared across your mouth and you dared to reach your tongue out to lick it, moaning happily at the salty taste of your boyfriend. Before he could pull back and tease you some more, you quickly surged forward, taking him into your mouth as far as you could, moaning deliciously around his dick. He gasped harshly, melting into a groan of pleasure, and he looked up at Shinji with a defeated and fucked out smile.

“Sorry, man,” he said, slowly thrusting into your mouth, eyes closed in bliss, “Looks like she got me~” Shinji chuckled and shrugged in response, looking down at you while reaching around your waist, finding your clit and rubbing it harsh enough to make you gasp and give a muffled cry around Isao’s dick. 

“I guess we should stop playing around, too~” He said, voice husky and deeper than when you guys first started. You felt a shiver at the promise in his words, and when you heard the sound of a high five above you, you knew you weren't off the hook just yet.

Without giving you much warning, Shinji lined himself up with your entrance and pulled you back harshly, filling you to the brim with a loud, deep moan. He paused for a moment, bent over your back to shower your neck and shoulders in sloppy, wet kisses.

“ _ Fuck _ , Isao… How do you survive? This feels like  _ heaven _ ,” he panted, moaning the curse into your ear like a song. He had a tight grip on your hips, fingers pressing hard into your skin, and you wondered if it was enough to bruise. You clenched excitedly at the thought, making him swear under his breath again. At the reaction, you clenched again and again, holding back a giggle at how wrecked Shinji had gotten already. He kept moaning curses in your ear, trying to get a hold of himself, before he got tired of your playing.

He shifted his grip and his stance before sharply thrusting into you, making you moan loudly around Isao’s dick, which hadn't stopped thrusting into your mouth. Isao paused, moaning at the sensation and the erotic sight of his friend deep inside you. He looked back at your eyes, hand under your chin as he and Shinji steadily began thrusting into you from either end. Shinji soon set a brutal pace, one that left you panting and gasping and moaning for more. Isao thrust into your mouth at a speed you could handle, brushing the back of your throat just enough for his eyes to clench shut whenever you screamed around him. Before long, due to all of the teasing, you found yourself desperate to come, the tight coil of heat in your belly aching to burst. You just needed one more, just one more-

Shinji must have read your body perfectly, because right when you needed it, he bent over and reached for your clit, rubbing it harshly and whispering in your ear.

“What are you waiting for~? Cum~”

Isao slowed down in your mouth, pulling back just a bit for you to breath as you came, clenching around Shinji over and over as he fucked you through your high. You barely registered their pleased sounds before you came crashing down to earth when both men pulled away from you. You collapsed on the bed, too weak to hold yourself up and too lost in a pleasurable fog to register that they switched places.

“Don’t worry, love, I gotchu,” Isao said behind you, his gentle voice a stark contrast to the pleasure they had been bringing you thus far. He carefully helped you back into position as Shinji took your face softly, kissing you tenderly and making your head spin. The heat picked up quickly, as Isao was just as aggressive in fucking you as Shinji was. His hands roamed a bit more, too, as you found him and Shinji fondling one breast each. 

Isao rubbed your sore clit off and on, making you whimper and cry out against Shinji’s lips at random. Their fingers tweaked your nipples, perked and eager for their touch, and Shinji used his other hand to pump himself as he kissed you hotly. He wasn't shy in showing his pleasure, and the copious moans, sighs, and gasps against your lips turned you on immensely. You didn't forget about your boyfriend, who had bent over your back and began ramming into you at just the right angle.

“Don’t forget about me, babe~” He purred, his voice wrapping around you like a veil of sex. You couldn't reply, your words replaced with loud cries and moans as he rapidly brought you closer to your peak. “I’m right here~”

“Mmm, I think she's close again, man...” Shinji moaned as his hand moved faster on his dick. You weren't sure where to look, his face twisted in pleasure as he let out a loud gasp, or on his dick as his hand clenched it tightly, jerking it desperately as he got close to his own high. There was a sheen of sweat on all of you, and it glistened in the light of your room as his arm moved. Isao groaned loudly in response to Shinji, reaching round you to rub at your clit once more.

“Yeah...I can feel it,” he choked out, struggling to talk past the pleasure. “I’m so close, too.  _ Fuck _ , she’s so  _ tight _ …” He trailed off, mouth latching onto your neck as Shinji pulled you in for a hot kiss, groaning as his hand didn't let up on his dick.

With a few more thrusts and firm circles on your clit, you came with a loud moan against Shinji’s mouth. Isao came soon after, grunting and groaning as he fucked you through both of your highs. When you came back down to earth, you felt Isao lift his head to look at Shinji.

“Want a turn, bud?” He asked, and you heard the smirk in his voice. He got off of you carefully as Shinji chuckled, pumping himself a few more times before standing up with a groan.

“Now, how can I say no to  _ that _ ~?” He replied, patting your shoulder and helping you roll over onto your back. You felt incredibly weak, but you felt Isao stroking your head at the edge of the bed as Shinji got into position between your legs. He slid his hard dick against you, Isao’s cum dripping out and coating the underside in the milky fluid. You moaned at the lewd sight, turning your head to plant a kiss on Isao’s lips before Shinji pushed himself in once more. Your juices and your boyfriend’s cum made you slicker, and Shinji didn't have to struggle at all as he sheathed himself within you.

“So wet, you could just slide right in, eh, Shinji~?” Isao said Shinji’s earlier words with a hungry grin, and the man began to thrust into you aggressively.

“And so tight, too,  _ fuck _ ,” Shinji moaned loudly, hooking his arms under your knees to hold your legs up. With each snap of his hips you let out a loud moan, clawing at anything within reach for some sort of purchase: the sheets, Isao’s hair, Shinji’s thighs. It was all too much to cum again so soon, but as Shinji placed your leg over his shoulder and rubbed your clit with his free hand, you found yourself rapidly hurtling to the edge once more. You tried to pull away, the sensation too sharp, too much, too intense. But Isao chuckled in your ear and reached out to play with your breasts again, and Shinji just cooed mockingly at you.

“Awww, what’s wrong~? Too much?” He asked you, tilting his head to the side as he rubbed your clit faster with his thumb. “Too bad, cum anyway~”

And cum you did. With a loud cry, stars burst behind your eyelids as your third orgasm washed over you like a tidal wave, the force making you shake and clench around Shinji wildly. He came right after, a chorus of “ _ Fuck, fuck, fuck _ ,” leaving his mouth before he groaned loudly, thrusting weakly into you to ride out his high. Chest heaving, you vaguely felt lips latching onto your breasts and your mouth, kissing and caressing you tenderly as you came down from your high.

As you tried to catch your breath, you felt Isao’s face pressed into the crook of your neck, nuzzling you affectionately, and Shinji’s weight resting on top of you. He carefully pulled out of you before giving you one last kiss on the lips and rolling off of you. You laid there for a few moments more, feeling their cum drip out of your sex, down your ass and onto your sheets.

“So…” You said suddenly, causing both men to look at you in question, “That was amazing.”

Your casual comment caused both men to burst into laughter, high fiving each other as Isao stood to lay on the bed next to you and opposite of Shinji. He pulled you close, planting tender kisses on your face and lips and muttering sweet words against your mouth. Shinji left the room, and the sound of running water was your only indication of what he was doing. He returned with two wet washcloths, handing one to Isao who began helping to clean you up.

“I’m glad you loved it, love,” he said, kissing your thigh as he wiped their cum carefully from your lower lips. His eyes held a deep affection that wasn't there earlier when they were teasing you, and you melted in an entirely different way under his gaze. “Anything for you.”

“Thanks,” you muttered with a smile, feeling shy now of all times. You turned to Shinji with that same shy look, feeling awkward as you spoke. “And, thanks as well, Shinji…” He let out a small chuckle, winking at you.

“It was my pleasure~” He said, causing you to snort out a laugh. Of course it was.

There were a few more minutes of silence as you let your body rest between them, your boyfriend’s arms wrapped tightly around you while Shinji gave you a gentle back massage. Your eyes were closed in bliss and you allowed yourself to relax with them, happy that you were able to experience your first threesome with them. The moment was broken when Isao suddenly spoke, catching yours and Shinji’s attention.

“So...same time tomorrow?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! I might make a sequel, but that depends on how much love this gets! I'm going to start adding more MDSOA fics on both AO3 and on my tumblr. Subscribe so you can see them as they come~ As always, drop a comment on here! It motivates me to write!!


End file.
